


【云赫】撩拨❶ 撩人一時爽…

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云赫】撩拨 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️警告 极度ooc和pwp⚠️⚠️勿上升真人⚠️真的很短…
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 云赫 - Relationship, 拖孩 - Relationship
Series: 【云赫】撩拨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658140
Kudos: 4





	【云赫】撩拨❶ 撩人一時爽…

哥…摸那里…啊…好舒服…  
嗯…往下…往下…对～

阿～～～  
哥……嗯…轻点……唔……  
唔……吃进来了……嗯啊…  
好大……嗯……  
慢…慢点…  
嗯……

哥～哥～～～  
啊～～～好深～～～啊～～～  
哥…嗯……再快点…  
嗯……快点……啊～～好爽～好爽～～  
哥～～给我～～啊～～～

阿！！！！哥！不要！！  
那里不要！！  
啊～～～～啊～～～～～  
哥～～～～～～～  
太快了……  
呜……太快了…………  
呜…………

。  
。  
。  
。  
。

寂静的房间里 金钟云坐在床上  
绷着脸 盯着手机  
萤幕关掉 沉思了几秒  
深吸一口气后 再度打開  
手在键盘上噼里啪啦打得飞快

"恋人出差  
但天天发小黄文撩拨我  
该怎么办? 在线等…急！！！"

。  
。  
。  
。  
。

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

"赫宰 你在干嘛？"

对面的人似乎没有听见  
继续对着手机露出谜样笑容  
李东海悄悄走过去  
趁人没防备 迅速抢过对方的手机

正在想像金钟云反应的某人  
一时不察  
手机就这样被李东海抢走了

"呀！！！还给我！"

两人追逐了起来  
没多久 李赫宰率先放弃

"我劝你最好别看  
真的…你会后悔的～"

"是吗～  
我要看看到底是甚么  
让你笑得那么……"

韩语不好李东海在内心搜索词语  
"淫荡？"

李赫宰闭着嘴巴翻了个白眼  
还真被你形容对了

再次劝阻  
"真的！别看！"

不断阻止 只是加深窥视的欲望  
李东海打开萤幕 兴奋的看着眼前的画面  
表情慢慢从一脸好奇  
变得一言难尽……………

"你……你……你这是……"

"干嘛 这叫情趣好吗～～"  
李赫宰一脸骄傲

看着对方难以理解的样子  
又加了句  
"出国这几天 我可是天天变着花样传～"

"我说…你就不怕回去之后… 被钟云哥…"

李赫宰给了李东海一个你懂得的眼神

得了～  
就是冲着被就地正法去的  
啧啧  
欲求不满的人真可怕！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 帮我回lofter留言唷


End file.
